Valentine's Day Massacre
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching, which means love is in the air and South Park High is throwing a big dance just for couples. See how each student prepares for the big bash. SLASH/HET
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Day Massacre **

**Chapter one: **

**Kyle's POV**

"It's your stupid Lover's Ball that's giving us such a hard time, Bebe." The sophomore class president, Wendy Testaburger, complained to the council. "I don't know why the cheer leading squad insisted on having a Valentine's day dance when we have one coming up in spring."

"It's not just the cheerleaders, Wendy!" The blond shot back. "A lot of people wanted a big Valentine's day party, and the Spring Fling is months away. It will be a lot of fun, so I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Do you remember the last Dance we had? People that don't even go to this school were crashing the party, sneaking in booze and God knows what else. Five fights broke out, three of them started by some drunken morons. Some school property was stolen, or broken. And while the entire chess team was duck-taped to the flag pole, some idiot decided it would be hilarious to clog all the toilets in the girls room."

"Do you know who gets blamed for all this?" Wendy asked. "We do, as the school council. You guys decided to throw a big party and we have to deal with the clean up."

"And it is quite the pain to plan, especially setting a budget and reorganizing other events to make time for it." Said Gregory, who was the school's secretary. "The science fair had to be postponed to next month just to make time."

"Why are _you_ complaining?" Mark Cotswolds held his cheek in his hand bordly as he fiddled with his pencil. "I'm class treasurer, so _I_ have to deal with all the financial crap. Do you have any idea how expensive a DJ is these days? But maybe we could hire those goth kids, their in a band right?"

Bebe wasn't at all sympathetic. "How many times do I have to tell you guys? The cheerleaders, the art club, and the decorating comity have all offered to decorate the gym and clean up after the Ball. And my uncle is a DJ, so music really isn't an issue and you don't have to hire some crummy band or anything. No one wants to listen to EMO music!"

"That's not the point, Bebe!" Wendy glared at her friend from across the table. Those two were close like sisters, but they fought like them too.

Bebe challenged her with a flick of her hair and a coy smile. "I still don't know what the big deal is, Wen. You guys are the student council, your suppose to do stuff like this! What else do you have to do, decide what color to paint the bathrooms? If this is too much for you then maybe someone else should be class president."

Wendy puffed herself up like an angry cat, her thin cheeks reddening. "You think you could do a better job? I didn't come into office by hiking my skirt up and showing off my-"

"How much money do you think you'll need?" Asked Kyle Broflovski, finally stepping in. As ever, the Vice president had to step in before the president had one of her little melt-downs.

"As much as you guys can give me." Bebe smiled at him sweetly.

"Alright then," Kyle turned to Mark. "You'll make sure she gets enough money."

"I will?" The ex-spelling bee champ looked at him funny.

"Yes, you will. Your the class treasurer after all, so that's your job." He then turned back to the blond girl. "Is that all?"

"Yup, that's all I needed." Bebe hopped from her seat at the council table and bounded for the door. "Thanks, Kylie!"

When she finally left, the red head sighed and looked at the rest of the council. "I'll just be glad when all of this is over."

"Well, let's look on the bright side, shall we? The school usually prospers from such events." Said Gregory. "The ticket sales go to us, and it will give the students a little break from their work. That sure sounds refreshing after Mid-terms, hm?"

Wendy sneered, still blowing off steam. "It also gives people like Bebe a chance to dress up all slutty, get drunk, and hook up. She could have just thrown a party at her own house."

"You mean after what happened last time?" Laughed Mark. "Forget it. I heard that party was so wild her parents will never leave her home alone again!"

"Yeah, like you've ever been invited to a party."

"Hey!"

Kyle didn't join in their laughter. "Alright, I've heard enough about parties for one day." He said, rising from his seat beside the president. "The next council meeting will be Monday, see you guys then."

The hallways were empty when he made it to his locker. School council and homework were taking a lot out of him, Kyle reflected as he opened the lock to get his books. All he wanted to do now was go home, stretch out on the couch and watch some Terrance and Phillip.

He was about to close his locker when his cellphone beeped inside his pants pocket. Glance both ways Kyle made sure no teachers were around when he pulled out his phone to check his messages.

It was a text from Stan.

**To: Kyle**

**From: Stan**

**Hi dude **

Kyle smiled before texting back.

_To: Stan_

_From: Kyle_

_Hey. _

**To: Kyle**

**From: Stan**

**You hear about the Lover's thing?**

_To: Stan_

_From: Kyle_

_*eye roll* yeah. :P_

**To: Kyle**

**From: Stan**

**LOL Wendy is probably going to make me go. She always drags me to school events. :P**

**is there someone you want for V-day? ; )**

Kyle stopped and looked at the screen. Then, smiling sadly, he began to reply;

"Yeah there is someone I like..."

**A/N: OOOH! Well, bet your wondering who Kyle likes!**

**Yup, that's right! I'm doing a Valentine's Day speical story! Well, it will be more like little short love stories/drabbles leading up to the dance. BUT THERE WILL BE LOTS OF PAIRINGS!**

**And guess what?**

**For a treat, I'm going to let you guys decide what pair comes next! Just like in The List, just tell me what pair you wanna read next and I might do it. I'll be updating two of three times a week until V-day, so next chapter will be up soon!**

**P.S. the POV will change every chapter, this one was Kyle's POV**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 TWEEK'S POV

**Valentine's Day Massacre **

**Chapter Two:**

**Tweek's POV**

"Come with us." The girl had said. She and her friends had been scowling at Tweek since they first approached him in the hallway. He knew he didn't have a choice so he tried to hurry, but his fingers fumbled as he put his books away in his locker. He had no idea who they were or what they wanted, but something in the way they looked at him filled him with dread.

If he went with them would they kidnap him and sell him on the black market? _I doubt it, _he thought as he bit his lip anxiously. _But I'm sure whatever they do want won't be pretty..._

When the girl led him, the others walked behind him, to make sure he didn't run away.

She led him outside to the courtyard, where many small groups of teens came to hang out at lunch. People moved aside to let them pass. Tweek could feel the eyes on him. Some were staring at him insolently, but others averted their gaze as they walked by, and the rest just pretended not to see him. A certain group were crowded around each other, but they all turned to grin maliciously at Tweek.

He was forced to walk right passed them, making an ill feeling grow in his gut. _They know something I don't. Oh Jesus, something bad is about to happen!_

The girl stopped abruptly and turned to glare at him. "We're here."

The blond boy didn't have time to think before he was suddenly shoved to his knees in the dirt. He winced. He could feel the cuts in his hands from when he caught himself from face-planting right into the mud. When a pair of black high heels came into view, he looked up to meet eye to eye with Sally Turner. Her bright green eyes were flashing as she sneered down at him.

The knot in Tweek's stomach tightened.

"Stupid freak," she spat, "Get up!"

"Gah, P-please Sally, I d-didn't do any-"

"I said get up, Freak!"

Someone pulled him up by his arms, someone _strong_, and held him like that in an uncomfortable position. "Oh, your going to get it," the person whispered in his ear. "This is what you get for taking Craig away from her."

Cold gut horror coiled up the blonds back like icy hands.

Tweek always thought Sally was pretty, with soft red hair and delicate features, but there was no kindness in her eyes as she glared at him. "I don't know what you did to get Craig to leave me, but because of you I don't have a date for the Lover's Dance!"

It was a well known fact that Craig Tucker had broken up with Sally to be with Tweek, and everyone in school knew she was still sour about it. _But that wasn't my fault, _Tweek wanted to say. His throat was too tight to speak.

"He's too scared to talk!" Someone in the gathering crowd shouted. "What a pussy!"

Sally just frowned. "I still don't see what's so great about you, I mean, your just a spazzy loser! What could Craig possibly see in you?"

"P-please," Tweek was almost whispering. "It's not my fault!"

"Shut up." She hissed at him. Then, with a catty grin she said "Craig isn't here to save your sorry ass, so you'd better watch what you say, freak. And stop fucking twitching!"

"This will shut him up!" Eric Cartman had been seated at one of the picnic tables, but now he had shoved himself threw the crowd and stood only a few feet away. The small blond boy's blood curtled at the sight of the fat boy. He trotted toward Tweek, his hand seemingly balled into a fist. But when he raised his arm up whatever was in his huge fist flew from his hand and hit Tweek directly on the head.

The orange had exploded into pieces when it came in contact with his forehead, making Tweek's hair and face sticky. People were laughing all around him, even Sally._ Oh please, please let her be happy and let me go,_ he prayed as the juice ran down his face and onto the front of his green shirt.

But this did not satisfy the red headed girl. "Lets see how much Craig likes you after we're done with you!" Her foot slammed hard into his belly, taking the air out of him. When he doubled over (As best as he could while he was being held up) Sally grabbed a fist full of his hair and for one horrifying second Tweek was certain he saw her nails grow long and sharp, sharp enough to slice open his throat, but she literally slapped some sense into him when her hand came down across his sticky cheek.

He screamed in pain when he was flung brusquely to the ground and felt someone kicking at his thighs. Tears welled up in his eyes. Oh sweet Jesus, just let it be over soon! Soon he lost count of the times he was hit.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

Craig's voice cracked like a whip over the screaming crowd, and just as suddenly the pain stopped. Tweek laid there in the mud, arms crossed over his head, his breath ragged and his whole body trembling. Before he knew it, his boyfriend was crouched beside him and holding him in his strong arms. Tweek clutched the front of Craig's hoodie, his fists bunched in the blue fabric.

He never felt so relieved.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Craig glared up at Sally. "The hell where you _thinking_?"

The red head flushed. "You can't talk to me like that! I was your girlfriend for _three months!"_

"Yeah, and I dumped your sorry ass three weeks ago." He held the blond in his arms tighter. "And this is why, your a crazy bitch! Your lucky I don't kick your ass for this."

The girl that led Tweek here harrumphed. "You can't threaten a girl like that, and you can't hit her either!"

Craig just raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Are you going to stop me, 'cause I could probably smack the shit out of you too." He smiled. "When I'm done you'll both be so ugly no one will wanna take you to the dance."

Sally's face was darker then her hair. "I don't know what I ever saw in you! I thought you were cool, but you turned out to be a real bore!"

Tweek moved slowly, almost like he was in a dream and for once he wasn't shaking. He placed one hand on Craig's shoulder, slid into his lap, looked up at Sally and in a calm, cool voice he said. "You don't know what your talking about, Craig is the best." He paused to turn and place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips before proudly stating "And he's mine now. So you'll need to find some other guy to drag to the the Lover's ball."

He heard Sally huff angrily and storm away while he and Craig shared a deep kiss.

**A/N: Wow that turned out long and sappy O.O;**

**Anyway, sorry about the ending being so cheesy, this was supposed to be A LOT shorter.**

**Do you think I kept Tweek in character, I've never been very good at writing him. **

**OH YEAH! Quick note: I know this from personal experience, if a group of girls come up to you and ask you to go with them...DO. NOT. GO. WITH THEM! It always means trouble.**


	3. Chapter 3 Kenny's POV

**Valentine's Day Massacre **

**Chapter Three:**

**Kenny's POV**

"Come on Butters, don't cry." Kenny said and wiped a stray tear from the other blonde's cheek.

"B-but it's all my fault!" Butters clung to the front of his parka, sobbing as the blood stained his hands and face. "If I hadn't tackled you then you wouldn't have smashed your head a-against the side-walk. Now your gonna die and it's all my fault!"

He cried harder into Kenny's chest.

Smiling weakly, Kenny stroked the smaller blonde's hair. To think, all this happened because he asked Butters to go to the dance with him. Next time he'll do it by text. "No worries, Buttercup, their was a 50/50 chance of me dying today any-" He paused mid-sentence to cough up blood.

Butters just sniffled. "You say the s-strangest things sometimes, Ken."

"Ha, yeah, I guess you wouldn't understand. no one else does." Kenny smiled sadly, blood dripping down his chin. His vision starting to fade as everything went black. "S-see you a-at the Dance..."

"What? W-what do you mean Kenny?" Butters stared down at him with big, teary blue eyes. "Kenny? Kenny!"

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short ^_^; but the next chapter will be longer, I swear!**

**ENJOY THE SUPERBOWL EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4 CARTMAN'S POV

**This chapter is rated M, even though there is no sex scene. But this is just in case. Also I'm sorry if anyone is way out of character ^_^;**

**Valentine's Day Massacre **

**Chapter Four:**

**Cartman's POV**

Wendy looked undeniably sexy right now, he had to admit_. But I guess even a damn hippie-liberal slut can look hot in black lingerie,_ Eric Cartman thought with a smile.

"You have no idea how bad I needed that," Her whiny voice trailed off as she casually pulled her bra back on, hiding her tiny breasts. He almost missed the sight. Her tits were small, but firm and he liked the way they felt in his hands. Wendy was skinny, with long legs and black hair the fell flat down her back. Her nose looked a little small for her long face but those big sapphire eyes and wicked smile made up for it.

"Yeah, me too. It's been a while since we did that." He agreed, grinning from his bed where he laid naked under the covers. "I'm shocked that you went so long without spreading your legs for someone. But I'm glad you did it for me."

"Oh yeah?" She grinned back at him while she got dressed."Well I'm not at all surprised you haven't got laid since last time, since no other girl in school wants your fat ass!"

Cartman just snorted. "You sure did. Damn girl, you really wore me out."

"Everything wares you out, fatso." Wendy smiled and eyed him boldly. Cartman once heard that some girls that act all goodie goodie all the time -like getting straight A's and shit like that- end up doing a 180 because their bored with their lives and wanna try to do something bad. Well, he'd say that she was a pretty good example of that theory.

The genius Wendy Testaburger, class president and pride of the whole school, was cheating on her boyfriend with one of his best friends. (or worst enemy, as most people would say.)

He thought of Stan, a dark-haired football jock with compassion for animals and an unnatural attachment to his super best friend Kyle, and shook his head. _What a waste, she should just dump the pussy and find a real man. Maybe one sorta like me, I'm a real man...hm, wonder if mom bought the extra big bag of Cheesy Poofs, she knows I like them._

"The dance is coming up in a few days, but I bet you don't have a date." Cartman would usually curse anyone else out for talking to him like this, but he kinda liked it when he argued with Wendy. Not the hateful arguing he did with Kyle, but more playful and flirty. It was a real turn on.

"Nah," He said, "Plenty of girls begged me to go with them, but I didn't feel like going with any of them. Dances are gay. Besides, I bet none of them are as good as you in bed."

Wendy corked a thin black brow at him. "Oh really? Well, lucky you I guess. Since I'm class president I have to go. But I'll be going with Stan so it won't be all bad. "

"Wow, maybe this will be the night he stops being such a little fag and fuck you already. I mean, you've been dating him since forth grade and he never touched you once! That's why you had to come to me for sex in the first place."

"Shut up!" Wendy, now fully dressed, snapped at him."That's my boyfriend your talking about!" Her words were sharp but they both new it was true. For the past few months Stan was acting really distant. He almost barely talked to her anymore, and they hardly went out together, and it only seemed to get worse. Sleeping with Cartman was just a stress easer for her.

_Yeah, just a stress release,_ Eric told himself, _that's all it ever was..._

"Why don't you just dump him?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn't care, this needed to be said already, even if she doesn't wanna hear it. "Your relationship is in the crapper and he doesn't even notice. What kind of boyfriend is that?" _If I were your boyfriend, I'd never treat you like that, _he wanted to say. "He's a pussy, just leave his sorry ass."

That just amused her; Cartman could see the sparkle in her bright blue eyes -beautiful eyes- as she laughed. "Oh? And what would I do then? Should I just take_ you _to the dance and tell everyone that I've been sleeping with you for the past three months. Please, that would _ruin_ me! As class president I need to maintain a good reputation, that means hanging out with the right people and dating the right guy."

And that guy wasn't him.

"And you'd do all that just to keep your status as the school's perfect student?" He asked, a tingle of pain shooting though his chest. "Even if it made you miserable?"

"Whatever it takes to be popular, that's how high school works." She smiled and winked at him before spinning around and leaving with a flick of her raven hair. He felt his heart shatter in his chest as the door slammed shut behind her.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this (if anyone is even still reading this story :P) but something horrible happened to me eairlier in the week and I was just too depressed to write.**

**This story is now dedicated to my beloved cat Spooks, who died Tuesday morning. Even though I only had him for four short years, I will remember him for the rest of my life.**

**I love you kitty-kitty, I just wish I could have done more for you.**


	5. Chapter 5 DAMIEN'S POV

**Valentine's Day Massacre **

**Chapter Five:**

**Damien's POV**

"So let me get this straight," Damien said while scratching the small tuff of black hair on his chin thoughtfully. "So what your saying is that you can't pay me back because the other boys took your money this morning?"

"Oh n-no, it wasn't the boys today,old chap." Pip's big, doeful blue eyes were shamefully downcast. "It was the girl's basketball team that took it from me,...after they threw a ball at my head." He stood there tensely, trying not to look too embarrassed, but Damien could see the little blush creeping up his cheeks. It wasn't really anything to get worked up about, Damien had money to spare, so he wouldn't really miss ten bucks

But lucky for him, the blond was about as bright as his fighting skills, but he sure did have a pretty face.

The dark boy grinned at him.

"I'll tell ya what," Damien wrapped a beefy arm around Pip's slender shoulders, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. He felt him flinch and smirked."Considering the circumstances, I'll call off the dept you owe me. But you gotta do one thing for me..."

"What is it Damien?"

"Go to the Lover's Dance with me."

Pip jerked away from him. "W-what? Damien, what on earth are you talking-"

He was cut off by Damien's hot lips crashing into his own. After the kiss was over and the dark teen pulled away, Pip was left in a confused and flustered daze. Damien took this chance to make his escape.

"See you at the dance!" He called over his shoulder as he ran from the still confused blond.

Pip snapped out of his haze, then realization hit, along with a flash of anger as his cheeks flared up with heat.

"Damien!" He called, running after his friend. "_Damien!"_

**A/N: Did you really think I wouldn't add some DIP into this? XD**

**The next few chaps will be short drabbles, since I have to finish this story by V-day and I still got 3 or 4 more to go. I might even update twice in one day. **

**(I meant to get this up yesterday but something was up with the login thing. Did anyone else have this problam?)**

**Review or fave (or both XD) and you'll be my valentine!**

**XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6 TOKEN'S POV

**Valentine's Day Massacre **

**Chapter Six:**

**Token's POV**

"I can't believe this!" Clyde shouted after slamming his locker shut. Several people walking by glanced at them and gave them odd looks but the brunette didn't seem to notice. "I can't believe she broke up with me! _Today_ of all days!"

Token sighed. "Dude, relax, whats the big deal?"

_Seriously, what is up with this guy? Why does everything have to be about girls with him? _The black teen thought. _Bebe just dumped him and he only cares because now he doesn't have a date tonight._

Clyde looked at him as if he were insane. "Token, dude, it's _Valentines Day_."

"So?"

_"So?"_ He repeated incredulously. Clyde made a lot of funny faces when he talked like this. Token tried hard not to smile. No wonder Bebe broke up with him, he's a bigger drama queen then she is. "No one wants to be single on Valentines Day!"

"_I _don't have a date tonight, but you don't see me complaining about it."

_'In fact I'm probably going to have to spend the night on the phone with you, listening to you complain about not having a girlfriend,' _He wanted to say. Obviously, he has been in this position before.

"You just don't get it! If you weren't so in love with your goddamn Chello then you'd realize how many girls want you to be their Valentine! A bunch of girls asked me out but I had to turn them away because I was dating that slut Bebe. If she broke up with me a few days before then I could have got another date, but now it's too late! Man this really sucks! Valentines day is the one day of the year where girls have to put out for you, and I'm missing out!"

Token just rolled his eyes at his friend. Wow, Bebe was lucky when she chose to leave this guy! Why do so many girls want to date him anyway?

"And who am I going to take to the dance on Friday, huh?" Clyde was whining like a little kid now, it was really getting on his nerves.

"Jeez, if it means that much to ya, how about _I_ take you to the dance?" He offered, half joking and half trying to shut him up already.

Clyde pouted, folding his arms over his chest. "Can...can we get a limo and matching tuxedos?"

The black teen just shook his head and walked away, heading for the exit.

"Token? Token, wait up!"

**A/N: I like writing about these two, their conversations just write themselves XD**

**Happy V-day everyone! I wish I could have finished this story today, but I still have to write about the dance! So I desided to post the last chapter on friday, though I may add one more drabble (or maybe two)**

**Flowers and candy for all those who fave or review!**


	7. Chapter 7 KYLE'S POV END

**Valentine's Day Massacre **

**FINAL:**

**Kyle's POV**

It was freezing outside, but the inside of the gym was warm and festive. When he walked in he was greeted by blaring music, colorful decorations, bright lights, and many dancing teenagers. It was a bit too loud for Kyle's liking, but he'd been leaving soon anyway. He only wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly. Deciding Bebe and her friends had done a good job setting up, Kyle smiled and headed for the snack table.

While pushing his way through the crowd, Kyle recognized a few people.

In a dark corner he spotted the goth kids, minus one Red Goth. They smoked angrily while they watched the short red-head slow dance with that faggy vampire kid. He called himself 'Vampir' or something like that. And next to the Goths was Christophe and Gregory. The Mole had a cigarette in his mouth while he playfully flirted with the blond.

Craig was having a hard time trying to encourage Tweek onto the dance floor while Clyde and Token -who both wore matching tuxes oddly- tried to help. They didn't even notice the group of girls glaring at them.

It looked like Butters and Kenny were having a good time. Butters was squealing with joy as the taller blond spun him around. But Kenny got dizzy and fell over, dropping Butters and getting impaled by a piece of sports equipment. "Oh Hamburgers, Kenny!"

Bebe, wearing a sexy black dress, chatted with a bunch of guys. She was probably taking all the credit for arranging this whole dance. Kyle grumbled as he walked past her.

At the punch bowl he found Damien with his arm slung around his date. Pip looked embarrassed to be here but he still smiled and talked politely with the dark haired boy. Kyle payed them no mind as he got himself some punch. The thick red juice got caught in his throat when a certain voice called his name.

"Hey Kyle!"

_It was Stan, oh crap_. Kyle quickly wiped his mouth and turned to greet his super best friend. "Hey Stan," He froze momentarily when he saw the puffiness of Stan's eyes and noticed that a certain dark haired girl wasn't with him. "Where's Wendy?"

Maybe he shouldn't have asked. _You moron,_ Kyle wanted to punch himself in the face for that. _Obviously they broke up, and Stan must have been crying for hours! I probably just made things worse..._

"She cheated on me...with Cartman."

Kyle's mouth fell open. "No, not Wendy...and definitely not with Cartman of all people!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought when the fat ass told me," A little half smile formed on Stan's lips as he laughed dryly. "But then I asked Wendy about it and she came clean. She begged me to forgive her, but I just couldn't."

"Oh dude," Kyle touched his arm to comfort him. "I'm so sorry."

The redhead had dreamed of things like this, when Stan would dump that bitch Wendy, but he'd never wish for him to feel this way.

"Thanks, Kyle." Suddenly Stan smiled at him."You've always be there for me..."

The gymnasium quieted down as a slow song came on. Everyone grabbed their date and headed for the dance floor, swaying their bodies and pressing together as the song played. Stan and Kyle smiled at each other.

"Wanna dance?"

Kyle grinned at his super best friend and secret crush. "Sure, dude."

**A/N: Yay! it's finally done!**

**Chessy end (and it's late ^_^;), but at least I finished it right?**

**Hope you all had a great valentine's day, thanks for reading! Hugs and kisses for all!**


End file.
